An Optical Distribution Network (ODN) is an optical distribution network composed of fiber optical distributors in a Passive Optical Network (PON). It enables the fiber optical transmission bandwidth of a PON interface to be shared by multiple Optical Network Units (ONUs) through the optical dividers on the nodes. As shown in FIG. 1, an ODN can be divided into sections such as optical fiber feeder section, optical fiber distribution section, and optical fiber home section, according to its structure. An Optical Line Terminal (OLT) is the core of the system. An Optical Network Terminal (ONT) or an Optical Network Unit (ONU) is disposed on the user side and used for terminating an optical fiber link. An OLT connects to an ONT (or an ONU) through an ODN. An ODN includes nodes of feeder lines and distribution lines such as user access points and optical fiber distribution points, and optical cable terminal boxes at the optical fiber home sections. With the steady and continuous development of optical access technologies such as PON, the number of the nodes in the ODN gradually increases. As an ultimate user optical fiber interface equipment, optical cable terminal boxes will be used in a large scale in the optical distribution networks.
At present, the way of managing the optical cable terminal boxes is mainly to manually record their serial numbers and installation states, and then manually register such information into the data management unit in the optical distribution network management center. This process consumes time, is prone to error and therefore has the disadvantage of high maintenance costs.